Ivo Grigić
"My life is pointless. I have to change it. There is no other way. I won't last any longer with Ronger." : ―Ivo Grigić making a decision to leave his band, indirect path that lead to his death 'Ivo Grigić '''was a resident of Petronas City, most notably known as a former member of a black-metal band Ronger. Ivo Grigić used to live in Sandstone Building with Balconies, and after his death, Dora Kex moved to his flat. Early Life Not much is known about Grigić's early life. It is known that he moved to Petronas City sometimes in May 2011. Petronas City After Ivo arrived to Petronas City, he got a flat in Sandstone Building with Balconies. Soon after he moved to the city, he met George Mirović and Zlatko Orotić, who were playing guitars, and wanted to play the band. They were looking for a drummer, but Ivo was able to play the guitar as well. However, Ivo met Dujo Rankić in the city, who was playing drums. Soon, Ronger band was formed, and Ivo was playing lead guitar and was sometimes singing. Grigić was introduced to black-metal lifestyle, and he liked it. He decided to wear face paint, and used to go to black masses with his fellow friends from Ronger band. Soon after the band's formation, Ivo had to work on Ronger's first album, called 'Merciful Blood'. Although most of the songs were written by George Mirović and Zlatko Orotić, Ivo sometimes helped his friend with chord changes. The album received mixed reviews, but people started loving Ronger. More imporant, extreme fans of Ronger appeared, and one was living in Ivo's building. That was Zorro. Zorro would ask Ivo's autograph every day. At the time, Ivo also met a billionaire Mala Sirena, and he had a relationship with her. The Power of Ronger : ''"Why don't you come inside? On a cup of coffee?" "I don't like coffee!" "What about sugar?" "Wait, what― No." "Mučaća drink? What about blood?" ―Zorro tempting Ivo to come to his flat so that he could kill him In March 2012, Ivo was on his balcony, and was looking at the sky. He thought that his life was pointless, and that he has to change it. The next morning, he decided to visit his ex-girlfriend Mala Sirena. On his way out, Zorro, his crazy fan, appeared, and asked him for an autograph. Ivo told him that he will give him an autograph later. Zorro was mad. After Ivo arrived to Mala Sirena's flat, the two talked and soon had sex. Later, Mala Sirena told Ivo that she will only be with him if he leaves Ronger band. Ivo then visited Concert Hall, where he met with his friends. After he told them that he will leave Ronger, everyone was disappointed. However, Ivo was happy because he thought everything is finally over. The next day, Ivo decided to visit the church of St. Jantol. On his way out, Zorro stopped him, and asked him for an autograph. Ivo told him that he is not in Ronger anymore, and Zorro told him to fuck off. Ivo then went to the church, where he told his friend, who was priest, that he is leaving Ronger. The priest, who loved Ronger and went to the black masses, was disappointed, however, when Ivo saw hooker called Ivana coming out of the church's tower, he was disappointed as well. Later, Ivo went to the Public House, and after having a good time, he was coming home. He didn't know that while he was out, his Ronger friends hired Miloš „Vulf“ Zrinski to kill him, and that Zorro was also about to kill him. In his building, Ivo was stopped by Zorro, who offered him a cup of blood. Ivo accepted, and was killed by Zorro. He was cut into pieces, and Zorro threw his remains all over Petronas Bay. The next day, he was found in the sea, and his remains were brought to private undertaker, Frančesko Tijelotvor, who was barely able to take some of Grigić's organs. The funeral was also very soon held, and his friend, priest from the church of St. Jantol, held a speech. Jim Gordon of the police promised that he will find the killer, but Zorro was never caught. Soon after, Ronger band got a new member, a replacement for Ivo Grigić, guy called Mel Epsilon. Afterlife : "What have I done to you?! I'm burning, but I can't die... I'm already dead... Please... Satan, save me..." "Why would I?" ―Ivo Grigić and the Devil After his death, Ivo Grigić ended up in Hell, beneath Petronas City, .]]and was seen being punished for his sins, perhaps because he was black-metal, or becaue he attended black masses. He was also seen inside Devil's House, in Satan's lava bath. Legacy After Ivo's death, many fans were disappointed. Many fans always loved Grigić, although he wasn't the leader of the band. Many Petronas residents often mention Ivo Grigić. Zorro hates Grigić, and doesn't want that people think he was a "part of Ronger". Shortly after Ivo's death, Dan Timbly and James Robinson were seen watching TV, and on the news, Zorro was said to be „Ivo Grigić's close friend“, who told people something more about Ivo. Welcome to Petronas : "Get me the remains of Ivo Grigić." "What tha fuck, man?" "Then I won't help you." "No, no, wait, I'll get the fucking remains... But damn, man, Grigić was cut into pieces!" "I know he was, Gogos." ―Glumago Lergy telling Gogos to get Ivo's remains In Welcome to Petronas, Ronger manager Glumago Lergy told Gogos the rapper to get Ivo Grigić's remains from the grave. Gogos really did go to the graveyard, and was ready to take Grigić's remains, but was stopped by Masker. He was caught and put in Azkaban Prison. Darkness is Coming In Darkness is Coming, Arthur McLord was telling mayor Helliar how he tried to investigate Ivo Grigić's case, and Grigić was seen briefly in a flashback, sleeping with Mala Sirena. Appearances *''The Power of Ronger '' *''The Legacy'' (Seen in a flashback) *''Welcome to Petronas'' (Seen dead) *''Darkness is Coming'' (Seen briefly in a flashback) Gallery 2012-03-11_12.22.22.png|Grigić in church of St. Jantol. 2012-03-11_11.19.23.png|Grigić sleeping. 2012-03-11_11.41.58.png|Grigić and Mala Sirena. 2012-03-11_13.01.36.png|Grigić leaving Public House. Grigić grave.png|Grigić's remains. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Ronger Category:Musicians Category:Dead Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Protagonists